


dancing on my own

by TYONGFOUR



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Dancing On My Own Song, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just wait for it, M/M, Really Happy Ending, Thank U Robyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYONGFOUR/pseuds/TYONGFOUR
Summary: "i'm in the corner watching you kiss her… i'm givin' it my all, but i'm not the guy you're takin' home… i keep dancin' on my own"where taeyong needs to move on, but seeing doyoung kissing someone else doesn't help him at all. or is it exactly what he needed.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	dancing on my own

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii, english is not my first language so... thats it. i hope you like this fanfic and listen to robyn's song, there's the version of calum too, but it is up to you, both are great, this fanfic was inspired specifically by the version of robyn for being more danceable (and because it is my favorite)

It was Taeil's birthday, Taeyong hadn't seen his friend in a while. Very busy with work, college, a small son and, of course, aware that Taeil was Doyoung's _best friend,_ Taeyong thought it was best to avoid his friend's presence for a while.

It was the story of Taeyong's life, falling in love with someone, ending up reading the signs wrongly and confessing to a person who didn't reciprocate his feelings; it had happened before. After having Mark, he became more cautious, don't go out with many people. The only problem was that Doyoung was part of Taeyong's social circle and it was practically impossible not to fall in love with him. Sarcastic, amusing, intelligent, beautiful smile, beautiful hands, broad shoulders, black hair that made Taeyong squirm to put his hands in the strands and feel the texture. After ending the relationship in a friendly way with Seulgi, the last thing Taeyong wanted was to fall in love with someone, but they worked together, had lunch together, studied at the same college, even did an internship at the same company, had the same friends and it's hard to overcome a rejection when you meet the person who broke your heart _every single day_.

Even more so if the person carries the same smile as Doyoung.

So Taeyong did what he thought was best, _walked away._ He stopped having lunch at the usual restaurant; at college and at work, focused only on what he needed to do, without side conversations and turned around whenever he met Doyoung on the way to the classroom or the company elevator and, over time, friends ended up moving away too.

Johnny and Yuta, friends of Taeyong since before college, remained by his side and that may have been the only good thing about the whole situation, the friendship bond that the three maintained ended up strengthening; unfortunately, the bad part is that Taeyong ended up moving away from other friends, like Taeil and Jungwoo, who were very close to Doyoung.

It's not like Taeyong got angry, there was no conflict whatsoever, after all Doyoung was never obliged to reciprocate his feelings and, being fair, Doyoung was extremely sincere and careful when he said that he had no interest in having a loving involvement in that moment and was not attracted _in that way_ to Taeyong, but it’s normal to feel that lump in your throat when you’re rejected, right? And Taeyong knew that he needed some time to get used to Doyoung's presence without the butterflies in his stomach having a party, either out of sadness or affection.

A time to recover and move on.

It turns out that Taeyong did _not_ move on.

After six months away, six months trying to occupy his mind with his only two-year-old son, with internship and college, six months going out to drink - when Mark was with his mother - with Yuta, because Johnny was still in a loving relationship with Jaehyun, six months of sex with random people that Taeyong could barely remember the name of, six months and Taeyong still blushed whenever Doyoung left a document on his desk at work.

It was not healthy. He had already been rejected, why continue to insist on a one-sided passion and without any chance of becoming real? It was time to leave Doyoung in the past, along with the shards of unrequited love, it was time to say goodbye to the feeling. So when Taeil invited him to his birthday party at a nightclub downtown, Taeyong accepted, because he missed his friend, but also because he knew Doyoung would be there.

**Group: The Princess Bride is the best movie and you** **_CAN’T_ ** **change my mind**

**Nakamoto** **_:_ **

_don't even think about ditching us johnny_

_i can read your mind from here_

_no throwing on the bed_

_get up and get ready 'cause i'm leaving work now and i'm going to pick you up_

**Suh** :

_i really have to go?_

_taeil would understand if I stayed at home_

**Nakamoto:**

_of course he would understand, taeil is too good for his own good_

_but you have to go, everyone will be there and you need to get a little distracted_

_in fact, you are not the only one_

_i can't believe i didn't have to convince tae to go_

**Lee:**

_yuta i already told you that johnny has his own time, an ending is always difficult to overcome_

_even more such a long dating_

_it's okay if you want to stay home johnny, we talk to taeil, he will definitely understand_

_and you know why i going yuta_

**Nakamoto:**

_oh, yes, i know, how could i forget, the farewell night_

_that sounds a little melancholy, we’re going to a nightclub with this vibe_

_and john, you know i'm kidding, if you're not feeling well we understand_

_i just think it would be good for you to get a little distracted_

**Suh:**

_thank you guys, honestly my desire is to stay home watching game of thrones, but as i already took spoiler from the last season and i'm really upset with what i heard, not to mention that i also think i need to leave home_

_i’ll go_

_i need to_

_do like tae and say goodbye to this relationship, i don't want to spend six months crying for someone who doesn't want me_

**Lee:**

_wow, thank you, subtle, very subtle_

_i love you too_

**Suh:**

_did i lie?_

_did i fucking liiiiiiiiiiiiie?_

**Lee:**

_fuck you suh!_

_yuta, how long will it take? i'm ready_

**Nakamoto:**

_i'm getting in my car, it takes ten minutes to get you and then we go to john's_

**Lee:**

_okie dokie!_

**Suh:**

_ok, i will change_

A printed and loose blouse, black jeans, the most appropriate shoe for dancing, blond hair loose unpretentiously, little makeup, this was [how](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/639229740841566155/) Taeyong entered the club. Johnny went ahead, taller and stronger, looking for Taeil and his group of friends in the middle of the sea of people dancing and making way for Taeyong and Yuta who were behind.

It wasn't that hard to find Taeil, maybe because Johnny was really tall or maybe, just maybe, because Jungwoo had already drunk a generous amount of alcohol and was doing the biggest show on a table.

"My birthday gift is to see Taeyong's face after _months_!" Taeil pulled Taeyong into a hug “I missed you! Where's the respect for your elders? You can't get out of my life like that!”

Taeil was an affectionate man, but Taeyong knew that 90% of the show of public affection was the result of alcohol, apparently everyone there had already started drinking long before the three friends arrived. Taeyong let himself be pulled by Taeil, who made a point of introducing him to all his friends, even those Taeyong already knew from work, and it's funny how life likes to play tricks on passionate hearts.

Taeyong had come over to say goodbye to a love, listen, _say goodbye, move on, breathe after six months, pick up the pieces,_ but his whole plan went downhill when he saw Doyoung sitting in one of the seats arranged in the VIP area reserved for birthdays. He was [wearing](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/705939310335881858/?d=t&mt=login) a checkered flannel shirt, shabby jeans, messy hair and if that wasn't enough to break Taeyong's heart again, the woman sitting next to him whispering something in his ear would _definitely_ do the work.

He felt a hand on his waist and didn't need to look to know who was trying to divert his attention, he knew Johnny's big hand anywhere, knowledge acquired after a few nights in Johnny's dormitory during his - hormonios - teen years. And because he trusted his best friend he let himself be guided away, or as far as possible.

It just wasn't enough.

It seems that the universe wanted to see how far Taeyong's willpower would go, test him, and honestly, he was tired of picking up his own pieces, crying, having sex with strangers, so if the universe wanted to test him, _okay_ , he was a man on _a mission_! He smiled at Johnny, who kept him close like an angel, kissed Yuta on the cheek, who was entertaining himself with a bottle of soju and, without thinking too much, went to the dance floor.

He was a good dancer, above average, he liked to dance since he was a little boy, so he rocked his body without fear, gradually feeling hot, his blouse started to stick to his sweaty body, his hair was thrown back tirelessly, he smiled and allowed dancing with strangers, there were no ulterior motives, he just wanted to have fun and when he felt he needed a drink, he walked to the bar.

The VIP area was not very crowded, which shouldn't be normal for a Saturday, so Taeyong walked uninterruptedly to the counter where the bartender was preparing a drink for Doyoung and his friend. He thought about turning around, but wasn't that what he had come for? He took a deep breath and kept walking until he was finally beside them. Apparently, even though he had been at the club for at least an hour, only at that moment Doyoung had noticed Taeyong's presence.

"Taeyong?" the sound properties of Doyoung's voice and what it did to Taeyong should be studied; it was unfair as just saying Taeyong's name, Doyoung made everything else easily reduced to nothing. "Didn't see you, arrived a long time ago?" He resisted the urge to respond and focused his attention on the bartender.

"Could you give me some water, please?" he didn't feel the need for alcohol, at least not now, and when the bartender left to pick up the order, he turned to face the other even though he was a little smaller than Doyoung “About an hour ago, more or less. How are you?"

"And why didn't you greet me?" Taeyong almost rolled his eyes. _Why? Well, maybe because you were talking so intimately with your friend that you didn't even notice my presence?_ “I'm glad you came. Hm, I think you still haven't being introduced, Taeyong this is Sejeong, a friend from college, Jeong this is Taeyong, we work together. ”

At least Doyoung had good taste, Sejeong was a very beautiful girl, nice smile, brown hair, a fringe that made her cute, expressive eyes, Taeyong was trying to be mature enough not to be carried away by any kind of negative feeling for a person he just met, after all what right did you have to be jealous? What right did he have to dislike Sejeong? She could be an incredible person and Taeyong did not want to spoil the first impression, moved by a feeling that did not fit. That it shouldn't belong.

"Sejeong, is a pleasure." Taeyong greeted her with a simple, trying to smile in the nicest way possible, and was returned immediately. The bartender chose the best time to deliver the water to Taeyong, who took the opportunity to return to the dance floor. Yes, he wanted to have a decent conversation with Doyoung, he felt like he needed it, but nothing that night seemed to be going as Taeyong had planned and seeing Doyoung smiling at someone else hurt like hell “I hope to meet you on the dance floor. Excuse me."

He definitely _didn't_ expect to find Doyoung and Sejeong on the dance floor. He even wanted to hang a neon sign saying, " _Please don't make me watch them dancing together_." As he made his way back, he noticed Johnny kissing with... _Ten?_ The thai intern at the office? He laughed out loud. Taeyong hoped it wasn't something momentary, geared up with several shots of tequila.

He drank the whole bottle of water, removed the hair that fell over his eyes and joined Jungwoo and Taeil who were dancing unpretentiously in the center of the VIP area. Energized by the presence of friends he hadn't seen in a long time, Taeyong had fun as he hadn't had in a long time, without worrying about alcohol or people around.

He was enjoying whatever music was echoing around the club when he felt a pair of hands on his waist.

On other days, with alcohol in his system and an uncontrolled desire to fill the void left by the unrequited feeling, Taeyong would have turned to look at whose hands were on his body, perhaps flirting a little with the stranger, maybe one kiss or sex, sleep and awake brooding over his choices, but only this time he wanted to do things differently. He hadn't gone there to wake up with more regrets in his account, that was not the focus, so he just kept dancing. 

He saw when Jungwoo winked at him, with a mischievous smile, probably encouraging him to let himself be carried away by the stranger's presence; he allowed himself to look back and contemplate the face of those who danced with his rhythm and was a little surprised when he came face to face with the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life, with rare exceptions - Doyoung was one of them -, even though Taeyong find his opinion totally biased and partial.

Certainly, if it were a day like the others that Taeyong had been living in for the past six months, that man's face would be a reminder of tomorrow's regret.

But if he was not willing to have any more intimate contact with the stranger, dancing was not a problem, so he allowed himself to laugh and follow the rhythm of the dark-skinned man, black hair combed in a perfect tuft, angelic smile and sculpted body by the gods. The stranger must have understood that Taeyong was not looking for a flirt and did not advance the signal, settling only for the bodies touching while they danced.

It was hot, the glued shirt started to bother and Taeyong felt the need to splash cold water on his face, cool his body a little and empty his bladder that no longer held the bottle of water he had completely taken. He smiled at the stranger and headed for the nearest bathroom; it was empty, Taeyong did not take long using the urinal, when he was splashing some water on his face, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes and opening his shirt a little, he heard the bathroom door open. He was not concerned with the strange presence and focused only on refreshing the body, but it did not take long for the stranger to be noticed.

"Tae?" and there they were, the butterflies “I also needed to freshen up, this club looks like a free sample of hell! Taeil swore that they had air conditioning and that I was not going to die of heat, but I feel like I have lost all the water in my body! I'm all sweaty!” Doyoung approached the sink where Taeyong was leaning. Taeyong smiled and tried to act as if he was unaffected by Doyoung's presence, splashing water on his face and neck.

"It's really, really hot." He replied only to not appear rude and started to wonder if now would be the ideal time to say goodbye to Doyoung. Was the universe finally helping him? Should he bring it up or should the farewell be just symbolic? He had gone to that club to look for conclusions, but for that he needed to put them in an uncomfortable conversation? Maybe seeing Doyoung with someone else and really deciding to move on was necessary.

But Taeyong didn't have time to decide which way would be better for the night, because Doyoung got even closer, enough to stop beside Taeyong, leaning his back against the sink while crossing his arms and looking at the smaller one beside him.

"Didn't you drink today?" he asked, making Taeyong frown.

"No." He replied, avoiding looking at the brunette next to him "I want to sober up tonight." He laughed a little trying to ease the tense atmosphere he could feel growing between them.

“Wise decision. Taeil commented that you have been drinking a lot in the last few months..." Taeyong focused his attention on drying his hands with a paper towel "You know it’s not good to drink that much. "

"I'm an adult, Doyoung, I know how to handle alcohol very well."

“I know you are, but you are also my friend Taeyong and I care about your health. I've seen you tired at work, I know that you share Mark's custody and that taking care of a child can be very tiring. So, on the days that you have time off, drinking until you pass out is not the best way to enjoy life, don't you think? "

Deep down, Taeyong knew that Doyoung's concern was genuine. If the situation were the opposite, or with any other friend of Taeyong's, he would surely be saying the same words as Doyoung. Taeyong knew that Doyoung was right to be concerned and, even though the word “ _friend_ ” hurt, he understood why Doyoung still saw him as one, however, even though he knew that the bigger one was right, it was inevitable to taste bad in the mouth and a growing anger in the chest.

"Why do you care at all?!"

"Why not?" Doyoung asked confused "Taeyong, I'm just worried about you! We are friends, can I not worry?"

 _Yes you can! Please, care!_ It was what Taeyong wanted to answer, he should have answered, but instead, lulled by an anger that he knew was not Doyoung's fault, he replied, “Whatever, Doyoung! I take good care of my health, go back to your friend and leave me alone.” Doyoung blinked a few times, startled by the boy's aggression, and then, as if he finally understood the reason for his friend's attitude, sighed.

"Tae-"

"Just ... leave me alone, Doyoung." Cut the other one, “I don't need a babysitter. Your friend is waiting for you and it would be rude to leave her alone for a long time.” Doyoung did not reply, the confused look was replaced by indifference. Taeyong hated that look, because Doyoung was always a caring person, who conveyed serenity and, above that, he always cared so much for Taeyong that the eldest never imagined receiving that look, a look that Doyoung kept only for people who _disappointed_ him.

"As you wish." He said before turning his back to the blonde and leaving the bathroom.

It took a few minutes of a lot of water on his face to wipe away the tears that insisted on falling, a breathing exercise and an absurd faith that he would be able to enjoy the rest of the night, so that Taeyong left the bathroom and returned to the dance floor.

Some music played, Taeil, Jungwoo, Johnny, Ten and Yuta danced in the middle of the dance, Taeyong smiled, at least someone was having a good night, someone would come home smiling, happy; convinced to breathe a little, he sat down on one of the chairs arranged near the bar, in a corner hidden enough not to be forced to talk to anyone, but that also gave him an overview of the dance floor and friends. Johnny pulled Ten around the waist while whispering something in his ear, Yuta tripped over Jungwoo who laughed and leaned on Taeil to keep from falling and Doyoung _kissed_ Sejeong.

The dance floor that was dark, suddenly becomes as clear as water, the music stops.

Robyn begins to play, for an irony of fate or perhaps the chance for one last dance.

_“So far away, but still so near._

_The lights go on, the music dies._

_But you don't see me, standing here._

_I just came to say goodbye._

_I'm in the corner watching you kiss her…_

_I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the guy you're takin' home…_

_I keep dancin' on my own.”_

The last dance.

He walked to the center of the dance floor and gave his all, danced to himself, for Doyoung, for the universe that laughed at his pain, for the friends who never left him alone, for Mark who made his days better, for Seulgi who was a great friend and the best mother his son could have. Alone, sweaty, tired, and ready to be happy, Taeyong continued to dance until his feet complained and his conscience said it was time to go home.

He gave Taeil and Jungwoo a hug, assured Johnny and Yuta that he would make it home, wished Ten luck after all Johnny drunk was Johnny's worst type, and left. A taxi, a few tears of relief and tiredness, and a few minutes later I entered the small apartment.

He tripped over some toys that Mark left lying around the house and, after one of the longest baths of his life, Taeyong let himself sleep without worrying about the time, with breakfast for Mark, with the discomfort of waking up with some stranger while your side on the bed.

The night was not as he expected, the butterflies would take a little longer to die completely, but he had finally had the conclusion he needed and it was enough for a restless soul.

It was enough.

"But the wedding dress is hers, boring woman!" he shouted at the television, frustrated. “What's wrong with these people? The girl wants a purple wedding dress, so she should buy a purple dress! The wedding is hers and only her opinion matters! No, Megan, don't cry, your sister is an idiot, buy the dress you want!"

The bell rang.

Wearing sweatpants, a shabby tank top and socks, blond hair falling over her eyes and black prescription glasses, Taeyong walked to the door. Mark's toys were no longer lying on the floor, the house was in order, the pleasures of waking up without a hangover and a headache.

He opened the door waiting for Yuta, Johnny, ultimately Seulgi with Mark, even though he knew that day was hers with her son, but it never crossed the blonde's mind to find Doyoung in the same outfit as yesterday, standing at his door.

The butterflies were still there, frantic and anxious, but the heart seemed more peaceful, calm or just exhausted. Taeyong did not react as he did the other days he met Doyoung, he was more composed, more aware of the world around him.

"Doyoung? Are you okay? Did something happen?" He asked worriedly.

And if the previous night had followed directions that Taeyong did not expect, it seemed that the next day played even more pranks, because Doyoung did not answer him with words, but with a determined look and a few steps towards the smaller one, invading his space and entering the other's apartment, Doyoung held the blonde's face in his hands and sealed his lips in his.

A calm but determined kiss that lasted only a few seconds. Enough seconds to almost cause a heart attack in Taeyong.

"Doyoung-"

"I am a complete idiot!" Doyoung interrupted him, laughing and resting his forehead on Taeyong's, leaving a caress on his face. Taeyong hold in the shirt that Doyoung wore, holding it tightly for fear of dreaming “I never stayed with other men, I never had an interest, and when you told me you were interested in me I knew I didn't feel the same, Tae, but I never allowed myself to experiment. ”

"Experiment? I don't want to be an experiment, Doyoung, I am a human being. ”

“No, you didn't let me finish. I never allowed myself to experience, feel, look at you with different eyes, _look at you._ And yesterday... _Fuck!_ I looked at you, you were dancing and I saw you, Taeyong. _You're Gorgeous._ "

He closed his eyes.

This could only be a dream.

This was certainly a mirage.

But the fabric between his fingers felt very real, Doyoung's breath on his face was also very vivid, and the butterflies in his stomach were certainly more excited than ever. Taeyong could hear the laughter of the universe, it all seemed like a big joke.

"Doyoung, I..." were missing words, took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He found the serene eyes that made his legs go limp, Doyoung always radiated a serenity that hit Taeyong like a truck “You... Sejeong? What happened between you two? I don't want to...” He took a deep breath again “I spent months trying to move on, Doyoung, and yesterday I saw you kissing her and even though it hurt like hell, it made me see that I needed to move on. I want to move on. So if you are here because you fought with your girlfriend and you want someone to plug a hole, or, suddenly, decide to try new things, I ask you to leave. I really can't go through it all again.”

They were silent for a few seconds. Perhaps that was the conclusion that Taeyong needed, to release the weight of having suffered so much for a love that was not possible. Maybe the universe wasn't laughing at Taeyong that much.

“Sejeong and me” Doyoung started, moving away from Taeyong a little, running his hands through his black hair “We have nothing. She is a good friend, Taeil asked me to call her because they know each other and she is very friendly, but... We have nothing. I don't want to and neither does she, we talked about it yesterday after you left. I only kissed her because I was angry, it wasn't fair to her and I apologized for that, but we came to an agreement that neither of us has an interest in any type of relationship other than friendship and... I don't see you as one experiment. I came here today because I couldn't sleep, I got home and sat on the couch thinking until I decided I needed to do something with what was going on inside me. ”

"And what's going on inside you, Doyoung?" Taeyong noticed that the apartment door was still open and closed it, finally walked over to the sofa and called Doyoung to sit beside him.

“I don't know” Doyoung was sincere “When I saw you dancing all I wanted to do was dance with you, pull you around the waist and kiss you. And then I understood that there is no difference. I think you are beautiful because you are _you_. I wanted to kiss you because you are _you._ I wanted, want, to kiss you, and you being a man really doesn't make any difference to me. I can’t promise you anything now, nor say that in a year or more we’ll be together, it’s not my place, I don’t really know what can happen in the future, but I can promise you that being here isn’t a social experiment and that I really, really want to feel. To be with you. If you're still interested, of course.”

"Holy crap!" Taeyong swore and when Doyoung looked at him confused, Taeyong started to laugh “I really think I'm dreaming! It can only be a bad joke, man! It's not possible. Doyoung, are you really real?” He smeared the other, who turned away, rolling his eyes, Taeyong insisted.

"I'm real, stop pinching me, Taeyong!"

"What the hell! Now that I move on, you appear all hot at my door saying you want to feel. _Feel_! Not even in my most elaborate mental fanfics were your speeches so beautiful, I'm going to jump out of the window, please don't hold me!" Still laughing Taeyong threw himself in the arms of the other, who received him without understanding the explosion “I obviously still have an interest!”

"Ah, thank you! I was trying to understand your reaction.” Doyoung started laughing and pulled Taeyong closer, the two of them practically lying on the couch "So, now can I kiss you?"

" _Oh my god! Yes! Please!_ "

The kiss started out delicate, the two were still getting used to each other's rhythm, but when Doyoung ran his tongue over Taeyong's lips, Taeyong smiled between the kiss and let himself go. Hands in his black hair, pulling Doyoung closer, while the bigger one held him around the waist and what was a delicate kiss turned into a messy, fierce kiss, Doyoung switched positions on the couch, standing over Taeyong, and when Taeyong thought that for the first time in six months he was finally going to have decent sex, with someone who would remember the name after orgasm, someone he really cared about, the door opened with a crash startling them both on the couch.

"Guess who fucked tonight?" Taeyong recognized Johnny before he even saw his best friend enter the apartment. The tall brunette was still wearing the clothes from the night before, just like Doyoung, and his smile was visible even from Mars.

"My God, shut up or lower the fucking tone, my head hurts and-" Yuta scolded, not completing what he was saying when he saw Taeyong and Doyoung curled up on the couch. Johnny smirked, while Yuta, who had not worn the clothes from the night before, seemed to be facing a mirage “I can't believe, everyone got laid and I'm here dying of a headache? I'm going to kill myself, thank you very much.”

“Well, I didn't want to interrupt, but I already did. At my house there is nothing to eat, at Ten's there was also no food and he had to go to work, so I took Yuta out of his house and came to the only place where I know there is food and it is free. Do your business, just don't make too much noise, we’ll have some coffee.” Johnny went to the kitchen as if it were his home, Doyoung laughed and Taeyong looked at his friends completely discredited.

" _Johnny_!"

"You waited six months for that dick, what are a few more hours?" Yuta asked, joining Johnny in the kitchen.

"I'll give you two a minute to take whatever you want and get out of my house!"

“Doyoung, are you hungry? Do you want a sandwich?” Yuta asked without even caring about Taeyong's order.

"Sure!"

“This can only be a joke. Doyoung! ”

"Come on, let's have coffee." Doyoung smiled, holding Taeyong's hand and guiding him to the kitchen, not before leaving a kiss on the lips of the youngest “We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me you like it (ง'-'︠)ง  
> you guys can follow me on twitter TYONGFOUR  
> xoxo


End file.
